A tractor pulling a scraper is an example of a towing vehicle pulling a towed implement. Earth moving scrapers are heavy and often operate in soil conditions where getting power to the ground can be a challenge. The weight carried by the scraper tires provides the potential for developing tractive power to assist the towing vehicle in moving the machine. If this additional tractive potential can be utilized, the drawbar pull needed from the tractor while loading the scraper and climbing steep grades can be reduced. The operational advantage gained by employing a tractive axle on the scraper linked to a traction control system can be substantial. First, the system will develop better traction for the overall system which will lead to faster pan fills and moving more dirt in less time. Secondly, there will be less wear on the tractor tires and drivetrain due to reduced wheel slip and drawbar load. Thirdly, this reduction in the maximum drawbar load allows ballast to be removed from the tractor and lowers the parasitic losses due to the rolling resistance of the entire tractor-scraper system. This will allow for higher transport speeds and a more productive operation while providing a fuel economy advantage during the entire cycle. Lastly, the system will increase the equipment's utilization by allowing operations in conditions where a normal tractor-scraper system would become stuck.